This invention relates to tires, and more particularly to an improved tread pattern for radial pneumatic passenger tires.
The tread portion of a pneumatic tire generally comprises a plurality of grooves which form ground engaging elements. The particular size and shape of these elements contribute significantly to the overall performance of the tire. Generally tires are designed to provide a particular performance for example, winter performance, high traction performance or high speed performance. The obtaining of one particular performance characteristic is at odds at obtaining other performance characteristics. For example, the obtaining of good winter performance is obtained at the sacrifice of noise and ride comfort. While those which have good dry traction are obtained at the sacrifice of good winter performance.
Applicants have developed a tread pattern which provides acceptable all season performance while maintaining good ride, noise and handling characteristics of tires normally associated for use solely in the warmer seasons.